Time of Our Lives
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: A school on the beach, no parents, and now girls are here too. What could go wrong? Follow the gangs four years of high school at Hollywood Arts Pacific Coast Academy. *Bade* *Tandre* slight *Cabbie*


**TIME OF OUR LIVES**

**...**

CHAPTER 1:

**...**

**.A Change is Coming.**

**...**

It had always been a boys school. Always has and until this day Beck Oliver thought it always would be. But today was the down fall of an era. Today was the day that girls were finally being excepted into the Hollywood Arts Pacific coast Academy. Beck sighed as he looked out the window in his dorm room and saw numerous girls making their way to the new dormitories built specially for the them.

"Hey man you should see all of these fine ladies on our campus," Beck's roommate Andre commented.

"Do you not see what's happening here?" Beck asked beyond frustrated.

"Would you clam down. There are girls here now which means that you and I can get lucky. We cant do that with just a bunch of guys. You might actually find the girl of your dreams."

Andre walked over to the mini fridge in their room and grabbed a soda. Beck continued to stare out the window. Just then the third roommate, Robbie walked in out of breath.

"Rob, what's wrong with you?" Andre asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I ... just ... met ... the... girl ... of my ... dreams,"Robbie spoke still out of breath. Beck just rolled his eyes and continued to stare.

He saw a tan girl get out of a taxi with her mom and dad. She had wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. She was in a pair of jeans with a green blouse. Beck wondered what her talent was as he watched her gather her bags from the back of the cab.

Talent is how you got into this school. You had to be able to sing, dance, act, anything that had to do with performing. That's how the school got its name in the first though they were hours away from Hollywood all the students here wanted to end up there. So the Hollywood Arts Pacific Coast Academy was the place where male and now female stars where born.

"So tell me about this girl that has you all out of breath and sweaty. You know Robbie, you should really start working out man," Andre chuckled as he sat on his bed which was a bunk bed that he shared with Robbie.

"Well she is just perfect. She has perfect brown eyes and these adorable dimples that are just to die for. The best part is her red hair," Robbie spoke finally catching his breath. He climbed up to his bed laying straight on his back.

"I didn't know that you were into gingers Rob," Andre said.

"She's not a ginger Andre. Her hair is actually red like ... red velvet cupcakes," Robbie now had Rex shoved back onto his hand.

"Well what's her name?" Andre asked.

Robbie was then slapped in his face by his puppet.

"How did you not get her name?" Rex spoke.

"Yo, Robbie is that her?" Beck asked from the window. Robbie took Rex off, jumped down from his bed and landed with a hard thud.

"Yeah that's her alright. Isn't she beautiful?" Robbie wasn't lying about her beauty. She was a sight for sore eyes and Robbie wasn't lying about her red hair. Then Andre joined the two at the window.

"Whoa! You have to get her name bro because she will be mine." Andre exclaimed. Then the two boys started to argue over who would ask her out first.

Beck zoned out when he noticed the girl that was talking to the red head. She had two suitcases and was absolutely stunning in Becks eyes. She had black hair that flowed down her back with green highlights. Beck could only imagine how she got into this school.

"Beck could you help me out here. Since I saw her first I should be able to date her first, right?" Robbie said trying to get Beck to reason with him. Beck was to busy staring at the red heads friend

"Beck, earth to Beck-" Robbie waved his hands in front of Becks face blocking his view. Beck slapped his hand out of his way but it was too late the red head and her friend were gone.

"Look, I don't like the idea of girls coming to our school and changing up things. So how about none of us make a move on anybody here, okay?"

"Beck why are you so opposed to the idea of girls finally coming to our school?" Andre questioned his best friend.

"Because we have stuff to worry about. Now that we have girls here were no longer going to be the star performers at this school. What about our traditions? Prank wars? The _Initiation_ ceremony? We cant do that stuff to girls. Yeah we get to date and stuff but there going to invade on our fun."

"He does have a point there," Robbie agreed.

"But come on imagine all the fun we can have now that there are girls here. We can have plays now that have female characters. Plus I saw you staring at that one girl Oliver," Andre said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Beck kicked his acting skills into gear.

"It's okay man. Now you can get a girlfriend and enjoy life. We still have four more years here don't we? So, I believe that girls being accepted is a GREAT thing. But, um, Rob I get the red head," The argument between the two boys started again. Beck took a seat on his bed and wondered what this year would bring… with girls!

So maybe it wasn't a bad thing that the school he had been going to since the 6th grade was finally going to change a little bit. He just had to get that one girls with the highlights name.

"Hey I have an idea," Beck started to move around the room. "What if we go outside and help our new guest with their suitcases and other girl… things," This caught the two arguing boys attention.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Andre got up and threw his soda can away.

"Well your right, Andre. Girls are going to school with us at a boarding school. This means we can date them with out any parents being around or other things to stop us. Plus maybe it can prove to the other guys that Robbie here isn't gay."

"Who said that I was gay? I'm not gay I swear!"

"We know that your not gay," Beck shook his head.

"Do we really know that?" Andre chuckled.

"I'm NOT GAY!"

"Well now is your chance to get a girlfriend. Maybe that red head will want to go out with you." Beck got his phone, his room key and was headed out the door. The other two boys followed behind him.

Robbie shut the door behind him, "See Andre, even Beck thinks I should go out with the red head."

"She is way to pretty for you Rob,'' Andre spoke. The trio then took a left down the hall and out to the lobby.

"Where is everybody?" Andre asked as he noticed the usually overcrowded lobby was vacant.

"I guess that everyone else had our idea Beck," Robbie pointed out of the glass lobby doors. About every boy in the school was outside helping the girls with their suitcases and other lady things.

"I forgot that we aren't the only guys that go here," Beck sighed.

"What if the other guys get to the red head before I do?" Robbie face was now filled with panic.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry Rob, but there are plenty of other girl going here," Andre turned on the TV and made his way to the bean bag chair.

Beck stayed quiet as he sat down on the couch in front of the television. What if another guy got to the girl with the highlights first?

"Lets go guys. The other guys are helping out on the outside but nobody is on the inside," Beck stood up and turned off the TV.

"I don't understand." Robbie said.

"I'm saying that why don't we go find the Red heads dorm room and go help her set things up." Plus Beck had a hunch that the Red head would know where the highlight girl was.

"I still don't get it." Robbie said.

"Lets just go. I think I saw her headed to Fulton Hall which is the 3rd girls dormitory." With that the three boys were out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hey:)**

**This just came to me and i had to write it. **

**Please review if you would like me to continue. **


End file.
